


Death's Reluctant PA

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death fixes Sam's soul in return for paperwork skills, Just a bit of fun, M/M, bad puns on death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is roped into helping Death with his organization problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Reluctant PA

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Death’s Reluctant PA  
> Pairing: Sam/Death  
> Type: Boss/employee (sort of)  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 855  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Sam is roped into helping Death with his organization problems.  
> Warnings: Bad puns.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the 2014 [spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/8246.html).

***

It hasn’t taken long for Sam to realise that all the clichés about Death are true. Wherever he goes he sucks the heat, and if Sam were feeling particularly humorous he’d even say the life, out of the very air surrounding him. Dogs howl at him as he flutters past, cats hiss and lash out with their claws and even some humans have enough sense that they shiver. As if someone walked over their graves.

“I told you Samuel, if you keep having thoughts like that I’m not going to be able to keep you on.” The dry exasperated voice rings out behind him, making him jump and breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yes sir, sorry. It won’t happen again.”

For the briefest of moments he catches the gaze of those sunken eyes before Death turns his attention back to important things. Because if one thing is clear between them it is that Sam is insignificant. Death holds more power than the universe can even imagine, and Sam is just a bloodsucking mosquito with a minuscule lifespan. He carefully places the steaming late on the desk next to Death, not spilling a drop despite his shaking hands.

Self-consciously he coughs from behind his hand before speaking out “Sir, Alastair wants to arrange a meeting.”

“Does he now? I think not.”

“Yessir.” It’s a mockery of the way he used to address his father. More often than not it had been with an impetuous air, a hint of defiance hiding behind it. But this, this was different. When he says it to Death it is awash with reverence and fear. Sam quickly takes his leave, stepping out of the Death’s office with quick breaths. It annoys him that he can’t be more collected, more sturdy, more fearless. In short, more like Dean. Dean wouldn’t be cowering behind a desk in Death’s office, stamping various bits of paperwork, sending the good and the bad alike to their doom. Sam loses count of the number of people he condemns every day.

Dean would be arguing with Death, bartering some souls for others, making deals with Crowley. Hell, he’d probably even try to find a way to trap Death again. Of course this was why Death had chosen Sam over Dean in the first place. He knew he was more likely to fall in line. Sam knows what the stakes are. It’s why he’s been sat here playing PA to Death. He’s been ‘hired’ to help organise the bureaucracy.

You’d never expect it, but apparently the circle of life requires a lot of paperwork. Crowley was the one who had brought Death’s system into the 21st century. It meant less work with magically enchanted compasses and dancing towards the afterlife, and more work with forms and tables and lists and tickboxes.

That had been the price for Death giving Sam a permanent solution to his little freakout over hell. In return he had demanded that Sam serve him. They thought Death had set this up for his legal knowledge, but Sam has been here a week and so far all he’s done is act like a glorified admin assistant. Sure there’s a lot more on the line than in your normal office job, life and Death in fact. Sam’s chuckle is quickly cut off by a curt reprimand from Death growled through the walls of the office. For some reason Death does not like jokes that involve him in any way, particularly puns. Unfortunately working round here means that that’s all that’s floating round Sam’s head.

“Well Sam, are you ready to uphold your end of the bargain.” The cold voice slithers its way from Sam’s ears all the way down his spine, demanding his attention as he makes his way into Death’s office.

“What do you need me to do?” The thoughts of ‘what would Dean do’ unfortunately do little to steady Sam’s voice.

“Sit there, look pretty and don’t insult anyone. Do you think you can manage that?” At Sam’s hesitation, Death (who can after all read his thoughts) considers him with a decidedly owlish glare. “You can take notes if that would be less awkward for you.”

“This is for the meeting with Naomi? What’s it about.”

Sam instantly regrets overstepping his boundary, offering a sheepish smile in apology. Death nods once. He knows that Sam is trying, and he doesn’t really mind the younger man knowing his business. There’s nothing he could do against Death anyway.

“In all their panic the Angels don’t seem to remember that they should be returning me back to the soil. God is not going to be impressed when he finds out. Help me through this, and we’ll see about sending you off back to your brother. Oh and Sam, I’m serious about those puns.”

Sam gathers himself for what could only prove to be an interesting, if rather terrifying, meeting. Look pretty, take notes, don’t insult anyone. Look pretty, take notes, don’t insult anyone. Look pretty, take notes, don’t insult anyone. At Death’s pleased nod he calms down a little, settling into his seat, pen poised to make history.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
